


A Cold Awakening (and a Warm Solution)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Blankets, Cold Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), blanket hog aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Aziraphale is asleep. Crowley is cold. Aziraphale is a blanket thief. Crowley finds a solution.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 7. Prompt: "Stop Hogging The Blankets!"
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	A Cold Awakening (and a Warm Solution)

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike some of my previous drabbles in this series, this one really is nothing but fluff. Enjoy. :)

Crowley wakes, shivering, in bed.

His first impression is that, inexplicably, he’s cold.

His second impression, equally inexplicable, is that there’s an ethereal presence close by.

Then he rolls over, sees Aziraphale cocooned in bedding, and realizes these two impressions are in fact both explicable and closely related.

Crowley tugs ineffectually at one of the entangled coverlets. “Stop hogging the blankets!”

In his still-mostly-asleep state, the sentence comes out vaguely like “shpgngblekss”. Regardless, Crowley’s voice fails to penetrate Aziraphale’s slumber; the angel doesn’t stir.

Unwillingly coming a bit more awake, Crowley re-assesses. Aziraphale sleeping is a rare occurrence, and the demon doesn’t want to risk disturbing his repose.

On the other hand, Crowley _ is  _ cold. And sleepy.

He considers his options. He could miracle another blanket, but suspects it’s only a matter of time before any new covering joins its fellows on Aziraphale’s side of the bed.

Alternatively…

Aha!

A tiny black serpent slithers off Crowley’s pillow and enters the blanket cocoon, burrowing into the hollow of Aziraphale’s side. The blankets are warm; the angel is warmer.

Deep amidst the bedding, Aziraphale’s arm moves in his sleep, automatically drawing the snake closer.

Crowley goes back to sleep, enveloped in warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
